


No coffee yet

by Oh_well_Em_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Kinda, ?), Blind Date, Coffee date, Crush at First Sight, Cute, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, a mess, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_Em_writes/pseuds/Oh_well_Em_writes
Summary: Liam is late to a blind date. He overhears a man having a conversation about his own date being late; it's only logical the guy is Miles, his date, right?What are the chances for Liam to get it all wrong and fall for the wrong guy? The chances are actually higher than you think.





	No coffee yet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Colby, thank you for this, and I hope you enjoy if you read it!
> 
> To all of you: Let me know if you pick up any mistakes throughout your reading, a little screenshot if you know me personally, or in between quotation marks in the comments if you're willing to. Thank you. Enjoy! xx

Liam is running late. Of course he is, has he ever been in time in his entire life? He doesn’t remember, so don’t his family and friends. It’s not his fault though, it’s just that sometimes his body doesn’t listen to him, or that the world seems to be fighting against him, throwing old ladies in search of their pets in his way as he’s about to leave his flat, throwing flat tires and wrong signed-bus so he ends up in the wrong one. It _isn’t_ his fault.

And he didn’t really want to go to this blind date anyway, he has been single for years now, since his last relationship has ended quite dramatically, but he doesn’t look for somebody else. His best friend, who’s now been with somebody for years, thinks the contrary.

Liam knows two things about this date, where it is supposed to be and at what time, and he knows two things about the guy: that he is supposedly so hot he will faint when he’ll meet him, and that he is “the perfect match” to quote the two boyfriends. Oh yes, he’s also supposed to be called Miles. But Liam doesn’t really care. He is sure no such man exists anyway but he had agreed to go mainly to avoid having his ear falling off from the complains.

He checks the name of the place before planning to step in, but he stops in his tracks when he catches the sight of a man, his back to Liam, talking on the phone. He can hear the conversation he’s having, almost angry words being spoken to the device.

“I swear to god, if the guy has stood me up...” he says, his deep voice attracting Liam more than it should. He’s tapping his foot impatiently as he waits for an answer on the phone, looking around but not noticing Liam yet.

“You and your stupid ideas. Blind dates, ah, I shouldn’t have agreed to-” he huffs, stopping in his sentence as his gaze meets Liam’s, the latter walking his way with a sheepish smile on his lips.

“Hey, sorry, I’m late, the bus didn’t show up for some reason and I had to walk to another stop...” he smiles, taking in the face in front of him. Green eyes, perfect eyebrows, perfect lips, perfect hair… is this guy even real? Maybe Mason didn’t exaggerate, for once.

Miles, supposedly, puts his phone down without a word to his interlocutor, hanging up as his eyes stay locked with Liam’s.

“It’s alright, at least you’re here now.” He smiles, and Liam realises that he’s even more handsome with a smile. It instantly awakens his own, a real, bright one this time.

Miles takes the lead, pushing the door and Liam follows him, stepping in to be met by a warm ambiance, the air filled with a lovely scent of food and a buzz of conversation. It feels welcoming, and Liam really recognises Mason’s good taste.

Liam is being led to the table where Miles’ jacket, he guesses, is already thrown over a chair, and he’s being gestured to take a seat.

“So, what do you know about me?” Liam asks, once they’re both comfortably settled, his head titled to the side as he smiles. He busies his hands with the menu in front of him.

The man in front of him chuckles. “Not a thing apart from your name. I haven’t been told anything, but I can’t say I’m disappointed.” He tells Liam, his green eyes shining with something close to mischief. That look fits him extremely well, and Liam finds himself thinking that he would really appreciate if he was always looking at him that way.

“Same here.” Liam answers, bringing the water to his lips to hide the smile. He’s aware Miles can see it, though.

And so they start talking, and Liam feels weirdly confident; he keeps throwing flirty comments and teasing looks, his blue eyes locking with deep green ones through his lashes. They get along quite well, that is, the ten or so minutes they spend together until a dark-haired boy walks up to their table with a scowl on his face.

“Liam?” he asks, his voice almost too loud.

The two men flinch at the sudden interruption, both looking up at the intruder with a shocked expression, wide-eyes going from their date to the newcomer in a quick motion.

“Yeah?” he croaks out, his cheeks starting to heat up. What is this guy doing, and how does he know his name?

“I’m Miles. You’re supposed to meet me, right? I couldn’t find you, so I asked Corey a picture and then I spotted you.” he explains, his voice getting higher as he speaks. “Who is _that_?” his finger is pointed accusingly at the man sat in front of Liam, who is obviously _not_ Miles. Liam’s heart drop.

“What?” his previous date asks, probably as confused as he looks. Liam can’t believe he ended up in this situation. _Why does he always end up in crazy situation_ _s_ _?_

“Oh my _god.”_ Liam cries, hiding his face in his hands. “This can’t be happening. I just assumed you were Miles because… Just, because, and now this? I am so sorry.” Liam blurts out, starting to get up in a hurry, his former date mirroring him in an act of politeness, his expression showing the same panic Liam feels.

The real Miles does not look happy, even though his face is less annoyed than it was a moment ago, probably smoothed by Liam’s explanation and apologies.

Liam looks up at him, smiles the best way he can as he gathers himself and his coat. He forces out a falsely-enthusiastic “let’s go then.”, to which his date nods softly. He turns toward the other man, his green eyes suddenly having lost their previous light. His face is blank, the panic gone, the shock gone, just plain expressionless, and it makes Liam feel a little ill. There’s a sudden emptiness in his body, mirroring the green-eyed man’s appearance, but he can’t act on it, he can’t show it, it isn’t right.

“Goodbye then, I’m sorry I mistook you for someone else.” he says, extending a shaky hand in front of him. He can’t help the way his stomach drops when a warm and firm hand meets his.

_This wasn’t Miles. This wasn’t his date, and he’ll never see him again._

He follows his date to a table, seemingly chosen to be far away from the one he was sat at minutes prior, and he takes a seat. From where’s he at though, he can still see the closed face that was earlier full of light and smiles. Liam watches him typing away furiously at his phone under the table, probably asking where is date is, and for a picture, maybe.

Liam faces Miles, forcing a new smile on his lips.

“So… nice to meet you.” he says, extending his hand over the table, earning a laugh from the other man. It doesn’t sound as magical as the one filling his ears earlier this evening, and Liam can’t help the disappointment and guilt twisting his stomach.

–

The date goes its course, Liam not managing to stop himself from stealing glances at the other boy, whose own date has arrived. A tall blonde guy, his hair long enough to be tied at the back of his head. He would feel worse about the fact that he’s staring it if he didn’t lock eyes with him as much as he did.

He tries his best to stay cheerful and keep the conversation flowing on his own table, focuses on what Miles has to say, focuses on the taste of food on his tongue. Focuses on green eyes across the room even if he tries not to, not that the blue ones in front of him have anything to envy them.

There’s just a light behind the irises that doesn’t shine in them, Liam’s soul seeming obviously more interested to go for a run in the forest than a swim in the ocean.

He has nice topics of conversation though, and Liam is interested, they seem to have many common interests, many jokes both think are funny, and he’s got a really bright smile as well. Liam still can’t help his mind and eyes wandering back to the unnamed man sat across the room. Who he’s maybe never going to talk to again.

–

And the one moment Liam has been dreaded since the real Miles showed up inevitably happens. The boy that has shared most of his silent eye-conversation throughout the evening gets up, walking with the tall blond boy towards the bar to pay for their meal. Meaning they’re leaving. Meaning he’s going to disappear. And Liam can’t do a thing about it.

He can’t get up to ask for his number, or for his name, at least, because he’s in the middle of a date. He watches helplessly, completely unfocused on anything happening at his own table, as the green eyes stare into his one last time when the boy walks out the door.

The chocolate cake in front of him, half-eaten already, suddenly doesn’t look as tasty as it did before, the people on the table next to them talk a bit too loudly, and he doesn’t recognise his voice when he finally acknowledges the man sat before him and decides to answer to whatever he’s asked.

He plays with his fork, pushing here and there the chocolate in his plate, forcing himself to eat some of it, forcing himself to smile.

He obviously doesn’t do that much of a good job, because the smile that has tugged at his date’s lips the whole meal has disappeared, and his eyebrows and lips are pinched in the middle.

“Shall we go? You don’t look so good.” he tells Liam, which makes him jump.

“No- Yes, I mean...” he blurts out, eyes a bit wide. He clears his throat, putting the fork down. “I’m just a bit tired.” he explains, watching Miles nod slowly, a soft smile brightening his features. He looks good when he smiles like that.

“Let’s go then.” he says, getting up. “I’m going to pay, and go to the bathroom, so either you go outside, either you wait for me there.” he tells Liam, voice gentle. Liam considers it, it seems quite cold outside but he also feels the urge to go, so he throws his coat on as he tells Miles he’ll wait for him outside.

When he steps out, cold wind hits him in the face. The sky is now dark, the street lit by the shops still open and the lampposts. He walks around a bit, in aim to stretch his legs and distract himself from the sudden change in temperature.

He feels his feet stop in their tracks, the air in his lungs being drawn out at the sight of the figure leaning against the wall, not far from the door he’s just exited. His blue eyes meet the forest he’s been longing to visit again, and he feels the world stop.

Only for a second though, because with a quick look at the door, checking if Miles is not yet on his way out, he takes fast large steps towards him.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, voice soft, a whisper of awe. His eyes roam the face in front of him; the tip of his nose is red, so are his ears and cheeks. Has he been waiting in the cold all this time? _Was he waiting for me?_

The boy shrugs, eyes glinting again, a smile tugging at his lips. They share a second of silence, before they decide to talk at the same time.

“What’s your name?” Liam finds himself really liking the way both their voices sound together. Their laugh mixing in the quiet street is something even more magical though.

“I’m Theo.” he says, now his smile taking over his whole features, even if his face is a bit crooked from the cold. It makes Liam smile.

He extends his hand out, Theo taking it in his own, even colder than Liam had expected and a shiver runs down his body. Somehow he still wouldn’t change a thing. “Liam.” he says, his own face is starting to freeze, his lips hurting; more likely from the smile than the cold though.

“Where is your date?” Theo asks him, finally letting go of his hand. It is so slow it almost looks reluctant.

Liam shrugs, taking a look at the door, only to get lost a second later in the green eyes he’s come to love so much already. “Paying for dinner.” Theo chuckles.

“What a gentleman.” Liam nods. It’s true that it is very nice of him to do – he is a kind man. Liam regrets the course of events, he would have been a nice boyfriend, he’s sure. Perfect match probably not, because Liam’s heart is going crazy over someone with eye shining brighter, and a teasing smile instead of a soft one.

“Where’s yours?” Liam asks Theo, looking around, just out of reflex because he already knows they’re all alone.

“Gone home.” Theo’s eyes don’t leave his face as he talks. His voice is neutral, and Liam wonders how he managed to have his date go and stay there without looking suspicious. Could Liam do the same?

They share a moment of silence, in which Liam’s only thought is ‘ _did he stay for me?’_.

“What are you doing here?” He finally asks, aware his voice is a bit unstable. He blames it on the cold, hoping Theo does the same.

“I never got to drink my coffee. I was hoping to find someone willing to get one with me.” he says, and his eyes shine brighter than Liam has ever seen them. It makes something warm awake in his stomach. The feeling is far from uncomfortable.

He doesn’t hear the door open behind them, and if Theo did, his eyes don’t leave the face of the boy in front of him.

“I didn’t get my coffee either...” Liam says, looking up at him through his eyelashes. He would have felt stupid to do that before, or if it was anyone else he was looking at, but right now he doesn’t mind. He feels strangely alive, strangely carefree.

A hand lands on his shoulder, making him jump backwards, his smile fading from his face. He steps on Miles’s foot as he turns around, and both cry out.

“Liam!’” he exclaims, the hand still on his shoulder. “You okay?” he asks, eyeing Theo.

“Yes.” He answers quickly, trying his best to keep the panic away from his face. “Of course!” he adds, even though it is unnecessary.

There is a long minute of silence, in which Liam can only hear a car in the distance and his own heart going crazy in his chest. The three of them stare at each other, their eyes going from one face to another. Miles has the same frown he had when Liam was playing with his chocolate cake before, and it makes Liam’s stomach twist.

Miles clears his throat. Once, twice, and Liam watches him anxiously. He hopes he’ll talk soon because he can’t imagine himself being the one breaking the silence. He has no idea what he could say anyway. _“You’re supposed to be my date but I want to get coffee with this other guy, so can you just, go away?”_ Bad idea, very bad idea.

He stares some more, until the man speaks.

“I have seen how upset you looked since he left, and I am not the one supposed to be third-wheeling here. I have to admit that I’m a bit bitter, but I can’t really help the situation-” he finally say, and Liam’s mouth hangs open. He’s never been in such a mess before, he never meant to hurt Miles, this wasn’t supposed to happen. He can’t help it either. “- You seemed like a great guy, Liam, I hope you know that...” he trails off, his eyes almost sad. Liam talks before he says anything else, not that he was going to, it was just in case.

“You’re wonderful too, I mean, I really enjoyed this evening with you it’s just that…” he pauses, unable to find the words to express himself, unable to say ‘I prefer Theo’ without sounding rude or being hurtful. “I’m sorry.” he apologises, head hanging low. He feels a little sick. He just hopes Miles understands.

The hand that was there before finds his shoulder again, a gentle squeeze making him look up. Liam realises again how good-looking he is. Mason had been right. He forces a smile out, that Miles mirrors.

“I’ll see you another time, maybe.” he says, nodding at him, and at Theo, who has been silent this whole time – not that he could have had anything to say.

He bids them goodbye, and starts walking down the street, his back facing them. Liam is suddenly reminded of the cold when the wind becomes stronger for a second, and he turns towards Theo. Seeing him stand there, obviously as cold as Liam imagines him to be, with his coat closed on him like a child, makes Liam want to hide inside it and make sure they both are warm enough.

After he’s sure that Miles has gone far enough, he smiles, almost shyly. “Shall we find a place where the coffee is warm enough so you can defrost?”

“I’d love that.” Theo answers, his voice sounding playful. He gets a hand out of his pocket, and shivers visibly. He holds it out to Liam, who stares at it in shock. “You can say no if you don’t want to.” he adds, no other explanations, and Liam is the kind to always need more information, but this time he hopes he didn’t understand things the wrong way. He takes the hand in his, his smile only growing wider when their fingers interlock almost naturally, and Theo brings their hands back into his warm pocket.

Liam smiles so wide it hurts.

“Let’s go.” he says, nudging Theo’s side, and they both start to walk. Liam has no idea exactly where they’re going, and he doesn’t know if Theo does. But it doesn’t matter, as long as they go somewhere. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youuuu for reading! I hope the story was any enjoyable to you - if so, let me know in the comments! x  
> Kudos are highly appreciated and cons-crit is welcome! 
> 
> See you all soon, hopefully. ♥️


End file.
